This invention relates to new and useful improvements in grain graders and cleaners, particularly graders and cleaners operating on a specific gravity principle.
Although it is designed primarily for use by the individual farmer prior to delivery of grain to the elevator, nevertheles of course it will be appreciated that it can be used under other circumstances as desired.
It is particularly suitable for use with grain, some of which has been badly frozen. It improves the sample of grain by removing and/or separating the frozen, cracked, dehydrated, sprouted, or deformed kernels as long as it is of the same variety.
Conventionally, a sample is taken at the grain elevator and dockage is assessed against the main bulk of the delivery which is then cleaned by the elvator with the dockage remaining with the elevator owner.
The present grader will improve the sample of grain by removing the undesirable kernels thus enabling the farmer to deliver a better looking grade of grain to the elevator and to receive the price for the grain in each grade. It also enables the farmer to retain the lower grades and dockage which can be sold for livestock feed or be used by the farmer for a similar purpose.
It also enables dust, straw, chaff and the like to be removed and, when used upon frozen grain, grades the heavily frosted grain in the same sample which is not classed as dockage. Furthermore it is excellent in separating sprouted grain from the original grade as sprouted wheat, for example, has lost its weight but not its size. The cleaner will also separate mixed grain, such as barley from wheat, flax, oats, etc. and any grains that have a different specific gravity, such as wheat 60-65, barley 48-52, oats 28-35.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a specific gravity seed grader comprising in combination an enclosure, a plurality of separate grain collector means situated transversely across the base thereof, a source of wind at the front of said enclosure for providing an airstream therethrough, an air exit through the wall of said enclosure remote from said source of wind, grain hopper means operatively connected with adjacent the upper side of said enclosure, a downwardly and rearwardly inclining grain slide extending from and communicating with said grain hopper means, for depositing grain into the airstream, and control means within said enclosure for the movement of grain into and through said airstream.
Another advantage of the invention is that full adjustability may be provided depending upon the grain sample being cleaned or graded and includes means whereby an evenly distributed non-turbulent air flow passes through the enclosure so that the separation is only by weight and not affected by any wind turbulence.
A yet further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which includes sieves or screens or pocketed wheels so that maintenance is at a minimum and replacement parts almost non-existent.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.